1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain filter support. The support of the present invention modifies the known drain filter sold under the trademark DRAIN DIAPER.RTM. so that is can be used with curb and other drains without the need to support the filter about the entire periphery of the drain cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sewer drain filters are taught in several prior art patents.
Boosey 2,263,259 discloses a self-cleaning sewer drain where the catch bag 15 is supported around the entire diameter of the pipe 13.
Arntyr, et al., 4,419,232 disclose a collection bag supported by hooks formed on an insert. Round and rectangular versions are shown.
Murfae, et al., 5,133,619, relates to a special construction for a storm drain.
Logue, 5,372,714 and 5,575,925 has carrying loops 34 are formed in the edges of the filter bag and lift rods 40 are inserted into the loops.
Schneider, 5,405,539 discloses the use of pneumatic cylinders 34 and 35 to support a filter structure in storm drain housing. This is best seen in FIG. 2.
Chinn, et al., 5,725,782, FIG. 7, attaches the bag type roll filter to a curb drain with straps 32 or hood 37.
Fanelli, 5,733,445, installs a special covering grate and filter assembly over an existing grate. The filter assembly is supported in the covering grate as shown in FIGS. 4 and 6.
Stetler, 5,744,048 requires a specially configured filter 70 so that the filter can be supported on a support element fabricated as part of a storm drain insert.